


Tom Nook has a Nightmare

by rat_problem



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: (?), Angst, But only a tiny bit, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OOC, Panic Attacks, i actually think the comfort part of this is quite cute, rated teen and up for swearing, tom has a nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rat_problem/pseuds/rat_problem
Summary: tom nook has a nightmare :( good thing his lover monokuma is there to take care of him <3(crack ship taken seriously with some nice hurt/comfort :] blame my boyfriend for this <3)
Relationships: monokuma/tom nook
Kudos: 2





	Tom Nook has a Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> hey beloved boyfriend of mine 😏 if youre reading this im sorry but. BUT YOU LITERALLY SAID OUT LOUD "tom nook x monokuma" WHAT DID YOU THINK I WAS GOING TO DO
> 
> to anyone else who might be reading this 😐😑😐😑😐😑😐🙄😬 have fun i guess/lh

The Moon was high in the sky and Tom Nook's breath was heavy, his eyes wide in terror.

He stood above the villager, what had he just  _ done?  _ And he did it for what,  _ money? _

Monokuma’s latest motive had been revealed the night prior,  _ ‘not only will you be able to escape the island after killing someone, in return, the killer will  _ also  _ receive 1 million Bells’.  _

__

What had Tom  _ done  _ what had he  _ done what had he done what had he done what had he done fuck fuck fuck fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfu- _

He only realised he had been crying after several tears had run down his cheeks.

There was no use crying. No use acting as if he hadn't done what he did on  _ purpose _ .

Snivelling, he got to work meticulously cleaning up the crime scene, not a single one of his hairs to be found. However, he made sure to plant several pieces of evidence suggesting the murder was commited by someone else, just to be safe.

His heart pounded as he left the scene for his cottage, his body shaking uncontrollably. A mix of fear, adrenaline and the lack of heat. 

He sighed as he unlocked the door to his cottage, the familiar surroundings calming him down just the slightest bit. He would be ok. The villager he had just killed had been carrying all the trials beforehand. No one else was as good at analysing the scenes and collecting evidence as he was. Tom had been smart about it. He had been  _ smart.  _

  
  
  


The trial passed by in a blur, watching the animals he had spent all his time with scrabble about for evidence hadn’t hurt as much as he thought it would. He felt strangely detached from everything and, as the trial neared its end, he, mentally, let out a sigh in relief, they were all chasing for someone different, however tom wasn't targeted at  _ all _ due to there being no evidence pointing to him. He’s lucky they were as stupid as they were.

  
  
  


He had done it. Somehow-  _ somehow _ tom nook had gotten away with murder.

Monokuma’s shrill voice rang throughout the trial room, “uh oh! Looks like you were all  _ wrong _ ,” his voice hurt Tom's ears but his words relieved the tension in Tom's shoulders. He was  _ free _ . 

“Puhuhuhu, how  _ sad _ the only one  _ none  _ of you voted for….  _ Oh  _ to be betrayed that  _ harshly  _ by someone I  _ trusted…  _ I couldn't even begin to imagine…” Monokuma was red faced and sweating, wiggling the slightest bit in- what was it?  _ Pleasure? _ Tom may have been happy to be able to escape, but the thought of killing so many people… it could  _ never  _ bring him  _ that _ kind of joy.

But Monokuma was  _ not  _ Tom Nook so he continued to take the piss out of everyone else in the trial room.

“ _ We-e-e-ell,  _ I don't want to keep the winner waitin’!! It's  _ punishment time!!! _ ” His words were abrupt, his tone harsh yet somehow still ecstatic.

Tom had to force himself to look away from the massacre before him.

The only thing in the room that caught his eye, however, was the monochrome bear on the other side of the trial room. 

After watching the morbid display he himself had put on, Monokuma spared Tom a glance, smirking at the fact he had caught the other staring, monokuma jumped from his throne and strode over to the champion across from him.

“Well, well, well!! I never would have guessed such a family oriented guy would go through with something so  _ horrific  _ just for some  _ money, _ puhu! Wow… Well, you know what they say!” Monokuma abruptly stopped before telling Tom what they say, the silence was awkward and Monokuma and, by extension, Junko Enoshima,  _ reveled  _ in the despair the words had caused Tom.

“That- that's not why I did it-” Monokuma cut Tom off, not buying it for a single second.

“Ah, ah, ahh!! you and I  _ both  _ know that's not how things went. You seem to have forgotten that I have eyes  _ everywhere  _ on this island… Ears as  _ well” _

Tom Nook’s fur bristled in a mix of despair and denial, “ _ you  _ seem to have forgotten that you  _ made me do this-”  _

“Now, listen,  _ honey _ , I didn't “make” you do  _ anything.  _ All I did was provide a motive,  _ you  _ were the one who came up with a murder plot and  _ you  _ were the one that put it into action. You're not as spotless as you’d like to think,  _ Tom” _

Tears began to prick at toms eyes, he’d backed himself into a corner  _ fuck fuck fuck _ this wasn’t supposed to happen why did he kill someone  _ why did he kill someone- _

“ _ Wow  _ , if you're gonna be such a baby about it I guess I should let you off the island already, huh?” Monokuma rolled his eyes somehow.

Tom sniffed, “ _ yeah,  _ and  _ with _ the bells.”

“Puhuhuhu… I don't know… if you're going to be so rude as to forget the  _ magic word _ I don't think you  _ deserve  _ the bells” Monokuma droned out monotonously, checking his claws.

In response, an exhausted Tom Nook bared his teeth and pulled his arm back without thinking, making a fist he leaned into the punch, however,  _ before the hit could land he felt himself- _

  
  
  


Tom's eyes snapped open, his breath ragged as he raked his blunt claws through his fur, jostling the monochrome bear wrapped snugly around his waist awake.

Monokuma murmured into the fur of Tom's shoulders, the shoulders shaking slowly but surely waking him up more and more.

“What’s wrong, My Dearest?” Monokuma purred out, his normal shrill and over dramatic voice quiet and subdued, Tom shuddered happily at the feel of his lover's breath on his fur.

“Oh- no it’s fine I just- I-”

Monokuma gently hushed Tom and sat up on the bed, looking down at him.

“Hey,” he said softly, smiling down at the man beside him.

Tom shakily grinned back up at him, “hi.”

Monokuma leant down to press a gentle kiss to Tom's forehead, “did you have the nightmare about me killing you again?”

“Y-yes, but this time there was  _ more-  _ you- you- you- and  _ I-  _ and- and- and it was so- and- and I-” the remaining fear from the nightmare gripped Tom and he began to shake even harder, in response, Monokuma began tracing shapes into the other's fur, calming him down.

“It’s ok, Baby, you don't have to tell me right now, you don't  _ have _ to tell me at  _ all  _ for that matter,” he paused to press another kiss to Tom's forehead, then continued, “just try your best to calm down, Baby, you're alright, you're safe, I’m here, I’m here and I’m not going  _ anywhere  _ unless you want me to,” Monokuma gently brought Tom into his arms and started rocking him gently, “is there anything you'd like me to do? anything at all, I'll do it.”

“Just-,” Tom cut himself off to let out a shuddering breath, “just this is fine, thank you, thank you thank you  _ thank you-” _

Monokuma hushed him gently, “it’s okay, Baby, it's okay. Just try to sleep okay?”

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY FOR WRITING THIS but you have to admit its kinda cute 😳😏


End file.
